degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-26437528-20140724191931
Miles:Maya let me explain Maya: I don’t wanna hear it Miles :Maya listen Wiston wans't supposed to say those things in there Maya :So you wanna your best friend to lie for you under othe Miles: Calm down''' i''' didn’t think you get to hear that, you left the party''' I was drunk i was upset ' Maya : That doesn’t mean that you have to hook up with Zoe Miles: You '''abandon me' ,I need you ' Maya: Then why didn’t you just tell me that ,because right when things go wrong you do horrible thing you do the ugly thing Miles: Thats it then your '''writen me off ' Maya: I can wait around everytime to pick up the peaces everytime you freak out Miles:'''Don’t leave me '''again Maya :Trust me this is the last time I am done ok I just wanted to point out the problem here and it's Miles not maya, Miles as much as he loves her is thinking of himself. when this breakup or argument happened I was so hurt watching maya.And was waiting for miles to comfort her. what he should have said." Im sorry, I didnt mean to hurt '''YOU, I love''' YOU', '''you '''are all that matters ,please can we put this behind '''us'". but he didnt he got upset with her for leaving him, he cant lose her. He didnt think about how this was hurting maya. no one is perfect and Im not saying miles is the worst person.I think he is capable of being a great person, we have seen it . But in moments like this, as maya said he just can never do the right thing, he does the ugly selfish thing.And that something I hope he works on.if they get back together I like to see him put maya's needs before his own ego. instead of blaming Maya for what happen, Which he is by saying ,"you left" and not taking any responsiblity by saying "i was drunk and upset". He should have owned up to the fact he fucked up and it was his fault and he need to work on not doing the selfish thing every time his feelings are hurt. No ones life is perfect, Miles has alot of problems in his home life. But that doesnt give him a pass to do things that clearly scare and hurt maya. I wish the best for Miles and hope we see some changes going into season 14 and honestly Im not against the idea of them being together again.But the reason they break up a lot and fight a lot, is not zig , not his dad , not maya , its Miles. he needs to communicate better with her on how he feels about fights or situations before exploding the way he does. I know he loves her but like I have said before love is not enough to make it work. And thats what has become clear here. I think time apart will hopefully get Miles to figure out whatever it is he needs to figure out. Because Maya really just dosen't need this. thats just my opinon on it.